


I Thought You Were Different

by Funky1869



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Cults, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Religious Guilt, ex-friends, gore kink, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funky1869/pseuds/Funky1869
Summary: Landen who was abused at home, met the man of his dreams at high school and even made a great lesbian best friend who means the world to him. Finally he felt happy, but it turns out there may be something wrong with his lover that changes everything...
Relationships: Landen Boxter/Jamie Paines, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rosalyn Garcia/Zora Kostnaty
Kudos: 2





	1. A New School Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is something my friends and wrote as a joke for wattpad, I'm cross-posting here to see what happens.

It was the start of a new school year, Landen was sitting on the bus with the people who could be his new classmates. As Landen sat in his seat he tried to pay attention in class, so the teacher wouldn't call his dad who would surely be enraged hearing his son was being disobedient in class.

When the teacher stopped talking Landen took a look around the room, making assumptions on all the people he would have to spend a year with. A girl with purple hair out in two long ponytails sat in the seat next to him not even noticing the fact he was staring, Landen thought to himself "she seemed like a nice girl, but she probably wouldn't want to hang around me"

As he kept looking around only one other student caught his eye. A boy with blonde hair and sphere shaped glasses sat across the room drawing something "he's kinda cute" Landen thought as he was packing his stuff for his next class.


	2. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is a joke. This chapter as well as the other one was written by a friend. The only characters that are mine are Landen and Zora. Jamie is the writer's, Rosalyn and Cyrus belong to another friend, and Tsuneo is one of my best friend's characters.

Landen went into the lunch room, only recognizing a few people who were in his classes prior. He noticed that the purple haired girl and the blonde boy were sitting at lunch tables on opposite sides of the room.

Landen wondered if he should try and interact with one of them or just sit by himself, but he noticed that the blonde was already making his way towards him. "Hi, I saw that you were just standing there. And I thought I'd invite you to come sit with me and my friends" The blonde boy said pointing to the table with other students occupying it. "Are you sure? Most people don't want to hang out with me" Landen cursed himself for just not taking the offer thinking now he may have just lost the opportunity to make a friend. 

The blonde boy simply smiled while saying "I don't care what other people think, I want to get to know you because you seem like a really nice guy". Landen blushed lightly "o-okay then" he answered before walking over to the table. Landen noticed the purple haired girl seemed to be watching the both of them closely "why is she staring at us?" Landen quietly murmured before sitting down at the table.

"What's your name?"

"Jamie"


	3. Crushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We cry writing this don't worry.

Landen was eating his food while listening to Jamie talk to his friends. Jamie kept talking about this “Art Club” that he really wanted to start at the school. 

“...you draw?” Landen finally mustered to say worried he was barging in on something “oh, yeah I do art. I even have a following online” Jamie went on about how his club is being made to find artists and support them, but all Landen paid more attention to his face. Jamie wasn’t that bad looking and it made Landen wonder why he’d offer him a seat. 

As Landen was walking home he was dreading going back home, back home to his family that at best left him alone. He was walking until he heard a familiar sound “you know it’s dangerous to walk by yourself right?” Landen turned around and saw Jamie walking by him. 

“Are you stalking me?” Jamie looked at Landen weirdly “if I was stalking you you wouldn’t know” Landen shifted a bit at the comment, it made him uneasy to think that he claims he wouldn’t know if he did stalk him. “W-well what are you doing then?” Landen asked visibly uncomfortable “Oh, I just missed my bus and this was the fastest way for me to walk home. I swear I didn’t mean anything” Jamie assured Landen trying his best not to come off as a total creep.


	4. Her

“I saw that new kid talking with sticky hands earlier, I don’t really trust what he wants with him” Rosalyn sighed, flopping down on her bed 

“I understand that but maybe he’s nicer now? It has been awhile since then” Cyrus said while tossing a can of soda at her 

“Doubt it” she caught the cab and waited a minute before opening it “I try to avoid him as much as possible but from what I’ve seen he’s still trying to do that “art club” and such” 

“Well maybe try talking to him tomorrow? Maybe warn him about he-who-shall-not-be-named so he stays away?”

“I guess………” she sighed, staring up at her ceiling “I really don't want to get involved with him again….”

Rosalyn didn’t have the best history with Jamie to say the least. Since middle school she’s been avoiding him as much as possible. Even though she knew what the “art club” really was she never really tried to stop anyone from joining, it didn’t feel like her place to get involved.

But this new kid was different.

Maybe a sudden spark of empathy, getting tired of letting Jamie do what he pleases to people, or something along those lines but either way she wanted to help them out.

Cyrus was never directly involved with him. He never directly spoke to him and only knew who he was and what he did from Rosalyn and from what he heard jamie wasn’t….the best person to say the least.

Though it wasn’t his place to call him out. He only knew what Rosalyn was comfortable with telling him, and while he doesn’t think she lied at all he only knew things from per perspective.

So knowing that she wanted to help this random kid she has only seen from a distance he felt a bit happy. She was actually warming up to people again.

So if she wanted to talk and hopefully help him out, he’ll let her.


	5. Mother's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy finally a chapter I wrote. Content warning for implied non-con.

Landen goes home to his family after his interaction with Jamie. Well, he wishes he could say his family. In actuality it’s an empty cottage on the edge of town he has to rush into to wipe the makeup off of his face before either adult gets home.

He doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of either of their wrath. His father would probably beat him or stuff him into the shed again, and his mother…… He wipes off his makeup and hides the wipes in an old razor disposal, and he can hear the front door creak open and his mother’s soft footsteps. Oh how he’d much rather hear the heavy steps and harsh coughs of his father, but he can’t. His father has to stay in the hospital with Addison. Leaving Landen to be stuck alone with his mother. His mother who has been in a worse and worse mood everyday. His mother who……

He jumps when he hears a knock on the bathroom door and his mother’s soft voice. “Landen sweetie could you come out for a second? I have something important for you.”

When he opens the door he’s met with the exact face he expected. Not a soft, kind face to match the voice, but a cold, harsh face full of anger and disappointment. She only even looks softly at him on the dark nights he hates the most.

“Your doctor called me at work.”  
“Uh huh.”

“He told me he wants to send you back to that crazy house.”

“Uh huh.”

“You don’t need that do you, Landen”

“No ma’am.”

“Good boy,” She reaches up and pats his cheek before turning to go down the hallway, “I’m just heating up some of the commune’s leftovers, go sit at the table for me.”

Landen sits at the table just like she asked, he doesn’t want to cause another freakout. He doesn’t want to go back to the psych ward. He doesn’t want to stay home. He doesn’t want to visit the hospital. He doesn’t want to visit the grave. Maybe Jamie would let him-

His thoughts are interrupted by his mom placing a plate of steamed carrots and cold spam in front of him. They eat in silence as he tries to avoid his mother’s gaze. By the time she’s done he’s only half way through his plate. He only looks up when she stands up again.

“I’m heading to my room, come join me when you’re done.”

He has lost his appetite.


	6. The Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah ha

Landen was going through the motions of school as per usual when the teacher made a sudden announcement. "We're going to be working on projects, you can either work alone or with a partner but it must be finished by the end of month". Landen gritted his teeth thinking no one here would want to be his partner, but to his surprise two people walked up to his desk. "Hey Landen I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?" Jamie asked with a voice that was sicking, but not for the reason you may think. He spoke in a way that kept Landens heart still but made it beat ever so faster. He really did have a crush.

"ummm excuse me, Landen right? Well my name is Rosalyn, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner" Rosalyn asked Landen trying to be as approachable as possible, despite her issues with meeting new people. Jamie waved at Rosalyn but she only stared at him with a gaze that could kill.

"Jamie..." "Rosy" Landen was about to try and lighten the suddenly tense situation he got himself in, but Rosalyn shut her mouth and walked off cursing in different languages under her breath. Jamie sighed "sorry you had to see that. Rosalyn is a bit awkward, I promise she'll be fine."

Again with the voice, it made Landen want to run away while also holding on to Jamie getting as close as he possibly could. "So, would you like to be my partner?" Landen nodded "y-yeah I'd like that. Is there any place we could meet?" Landen was hoping and praying Jamie wouldn't suggest they work on the project at his house. He wouldn't want Jamie out of all people here to know what he deals with on a daily basis. "Hmmm we could meet at the park or maybe at my house on Wednesdays" Landen relaxed slightly glad that Jamie didn't suggest his home as a place of meeting.

At the end of school Landen had walked home, after having a simple conversation with Jamie for a brief moment. Landen braced himself as he walked closer to the hell that is his home.


	7. Him

Jamie walked home after his conversation with Landen. As he kept walking, he paid no attention to the clear change in the houses quality going from up to code to barely standing.

"Weakness" that was the only thing on his mind. The word weakness meant a lot him, it was how he chose his friends. Jamie kept walking past the cracking sidewalk, the animal carcasses that were one of Jamie's "environmental" changes, and the ghastly damp smell of despair seeping into the noses of everyone who dared entered such an unkept area. All of these things comforted Jamie as he walked further into the abyss until he came upon a familiar structure.

Jamie opened the door to his house only to be greeted with a smell that was less than decent. His mother was sprawled out on the couch in a drunken haze. "Hi mom, I hope you stopped being a whore for the day" his mom didn't answer she only scowled at him as he walked up the stairs. 

Jamies room wasn't like the rest of the house, it was actually clean and had the most tolerable smell in the entire house. He sat on his bed and thought about Landen. "He's kinda cute I guess, I bet he cries himself to sleep at night like a baby" he laughs before going to his computer to watch some of his favorite movies.

He can miss some sleep he doesn’t do it much anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he jerkin it


End file.
